


Magician's Embrace

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos





	Magician's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justyourbelowaverageartist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justyourbelowaverageartist).



“Dennis your performance was impressive but I know it can still be better. You are too stiff and firm. You need to lighten up and be flexible as an entertainer.” Yushou explained.

Dennis gently bit his lip as he repressed his true thoughts and forced his mind to fall into the role he was acting. “Of course sensei. You know best but I don’t quite understand what you mean. I thought I was performing the show perfectly.” Dennis explained with a fake smile of innocence.

Dennis’s true thoughts were much more vile. He was raised to be an Academia elite, a soldier that strictly followed commands. This old clown was an amateur compared to him, he couldn’t even see through his deception. For now he had to keep playing this daunting role of an ‘entertainer duelist’, a truly silly abomination.

Yushou let out a heavy sigh, “I guess there is no other way to teach you then to get physical with you.”

Youshou walked up behind Dennis and pressed his chest up against his back. Yushou’s hands rested on Dennis’s shoulders and softly massaged them. Dennis was caught off-guard but quickly felt himself relax. In fact he felt too relaxed, he might blow his cover if he got sloppy here and wasn’t vigilante about his disguise.

“Sensei… how will this help?” asked a confused Dennis.

Yushou said softly in his ear, “You are very talented, my boy. I can tell you have many abilities that will make you a great entertainer one day.”

Dennis was holding back a chuckle. 'One day?’ He already was. This hack was such a fool.

“But deep down you carry yourself like you are all business. You focus too much on your own perfection and not enough on the enjoyment of the crowd.”

“The enjoyment of the crowd?” Now Dennis was legitimately confused. Course he focused on his own perfection, that was how you fool people. By being perfect. Why did Yushou think he needed to read the crowd better.

Yushou dropped his hands to the front Dennis’s chest and held him close to his own chest in a type of hug. “You look too much inward and don’t focus enough on how other people feel. I can tell that this comfort makes you happy.”

What? Damn he was right! Without realizing it Dennis suddenly noticed just how much more comfortable he was being held close to Yushou. It was like a pain he didn’t know he had was slipping away from him.

“I can’t tell that my perfecting my techniques and performances. I can tell my feeling your emotions. I know that most people can’t tell, maybe you can’t even tell either but you have a sad smile behind your performance grin.”

Dennis tightened up and turned his head to look at Yushou in a disapproving glare. What did Yushou know about him? Has Yushou been the one tricking him this whole time. Could he have possibly figured out his mission. No! That can’t be! This man is just a buffoon, he was giving him too much credit suddenly. No way he knew who he really was. But what did he mean about pain?

“I can feel you getting all defensive,” Yushou turned Dennis around, dropped to one knee, and hugged him even tighter. “It is ok my boy. You don’t need to be so afraid of showing who you really are. You need to make yourself smile before you can make the crowd smile. That is how you will put on your greatest show.”

What was the right action here? How should he act? What would his character do here to keep up the deception? He didn’t know. There was nothing in his script for this kind of moment. No logical response for how he was feeling.

As Dennis’s mind melted into a blank state of confusion his arms moved without his brain telling them too. They wrapped around Yushou, giving him a hug back.

“Thank you.” Dennis did not even understand why those words left his lips.

Yushou tightened his hug, “I know you’ll put on an amazing show one day. Just let your real smile lead the way into the audience’s hearts.”

Yushou slowly stood back up and placed his hands on the back of Dennis’s head to lean it forward. Yushou leaned his head forward and kissed Dennis’s forehead. With that he gave a smile and walked away.

“Let my real smile lead its way into the audience’s hearts.” Dennis repeated to himself.

He couldn’t believe it but it actually seemed like good advice. Yushou was right. He would star in ultimate performance that would lead to betraying Yushou and furthering the glory of Academia.

Show must go on.


End file.
